


I admire you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	I admire you

Since Kara was in the Norvandt and have met the Crystal Exarch she begun to spend to much time with him.  
This guy was intriguing.

One day she asked him "Did you sometimes not hurt my head and just be inside me?"

And then he answers "Even if I didn't talk I could have watched your exploits, I have watched years for years"

Kara remembers all she has done and also that she has been naked one time or half-naked when she changes gear. And also she remembers some of her falls when she jumps or also when she was in the bath.  
She was originally shy about herself.

Then he was blushing and say "I always admired you for be able to do every job possible, you are skilled wonderful and also you are really beautiful."

Then he approaches her and says "You are just incredible I admire you"

And he kissed her, Kara kissed her back

"You have intrigued me for a while and I wanted to kiss you"

They made love this time, they become to be like lovers then he started to think that maybe Kara would leave him for be back in the light in Eorzea years later.

Then Kara kissed him and say "We will find a way because I will not leave you alone now"


End file.
